


The Shadows of Our Souls

by ironfey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Souls, change in pov, mental health, not your usual undetale story, poem, undertale inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfey/pseuds/ironfey
Summary: We were once human. And no we didn’t die. We merely became something new. Our souls changed. Well more like our souls took over.





	1. Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> I always found the whole discussion about the undertale souls fascinating. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I had actually written it down awhile back. I don't think I'll ever make a full story about my concept (no time/patience). But please enjoy my word vomit (hehe). 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S If there is any mistakes Please just comment (Thx)
> 
> P.S.S I may continue on doing little introductions but for now I'll leave it as incomplete.

 

The air she breathed smelled stale. The food she ate tasted bland and grey. She heard nothing, just a constant stream of static filled her ears. She felt nothing, but the everlasting numbing that consumed her body. And all she saw where eyes. Her mind was filled with whispers and the stares of people. Everywhere she went the static would turn to laughter, mocking her, judging her. She didn’t want to cause problems. She didn’t want to be in the way. She didn’t want people to hate her. She didn’t want to be alone. She….she…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

My soul consumed itself becoming a black hole.  
"Hi my name is Anxiety I’m fine don’t worry".


	2. Slime

 

The man screamed in horror as his soul was consumed by a black sludge that devoured him whole. His screams turned to laughter as the ball of tar returned to his body. Slowly his body contorted, the sounds of bones stretching and cracking filled the air. Laughter turned to mania as the once human male looked more like a corpse. His eyes; void. His body; contorted and mangled. And his face? Stretched into a permeant smile, that looked more like it was ripped open. 

If you’re asking, was he possessed, killed? Or did one of those monsters do it? No, he merely went insane. His chaotic mind was already slowly eating him. And today he gave up. That thing that devoured him whole….it was Paranoia. 

 

That’s no human, monster, or even demon. He’s now an emotionless husk controlled by his insanity.  
Everyone….I would like you to meet my friend Paranoia. Try not to get to close he’s contagious


	3. Marionette

 

She looked down… just stared. She felt nothing. She was sad but she didn’t cry. She was tired but she hadn’t slept in days. She just stared. Stared down at the rocks below. Her legs dangling off the edge. Her soul floated in front of her. She didn’t care. The soul was cracked, chipped, falling about. Piece by piece it was crumbling off the edge. She just stared. As the soul completely fell apart, she continued to stare into nothing. Until only a speck was left. 

Her eyes went plastic. Her body stiff like wood. And she continued to stare…

 

Everyone I would like you to meet my friend Depression. Don’t worry she won’t hurt you. It might be hard to live with paranoia but it’s not hard to live with a lifeless doll, they don’t do much when there’s no strings.


	4. SERT Protein

They have a system

It is perfect.

They make no mistakes 

It is perfect.

Every little thing is calculated

It is perfect.

They can't be bad

Must be perfect.

They can't mess up

Must be perfect.

They must be kind.

 

Right, Left, Right, Left.

Stop, Stand straight.

Lift Right Arm, Extend Arm Out.

Wait For Other Persons Hand.

Grasp Firmly.

Shake Up, Down, Up, Down.

Look Straight Ahead.

Smile.

(remember to look human)

 

  This is my friend. Don't worry their programmed to act this way. Their a little 

OCD.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have this character have OCD from a mutation in their genetics. Hence the title.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note:
> 
> Mental health is a big part of my life. I have ADHD and general anxiety, So the introductions have a lot of me in them and my interpretations.


End file.
